Crow
by Zeref-GodOfDarkness
Summary: The thoughts of a pissed off teenager


**CROW**

I'm bored.

Most of the day, this is the thought in my head. _I'm bored. _The most common statement of any teenage boy or girl. Mostly cause they can't do what they want. Or the fact that they have to go to school. _**UGGH.**_

School is the most boring and annoying thing _ever _in the history of the existence of modern civilization. It's like, the biggest drag ever. I mean, come on. We gotta go there to study, great. Learn things for a bright future, great. But why do we have to listen to the senseless, meaningless and stupid babbling of the teachers? That's just fucked up.

For the sake of every teenage student studying somewhere, who the FUCK got the concept of school? Maybe some fancy guy a few hundred years back. Or maybe a thousand. I care too less to actually give a shit. But apparently, I care enough to ramble on about it myself. So, what the heck. I'll just… Nah, never mind.

Aside from school, my parents were "partially" a drag. I probably sound like the laziest asshole from anywhere, or maybe like that Shikamaru, but I honestly don't give a fuck what people think about me.

I love my parents. They love me. But there are some things they don't understand. Yeah, I know- _We're older than you, we gave birth to you, we understand more than you think. –_ that kinda shit. Thing is, you don't understand what you don't know. And if you think I'm going to tell you everything I do, then I got one thing to say – Welcome to the 21st Century, thanks for sopping by, now fuck off, you're annoying me to hell.

Next year, I'll be an adult. Then I can finally say goodbye to all this shit. I think it'll be like this – that I'll grab a bike, or maybe a car, and go down the road at the highest speed possible, riding off into the sunset, disappear – but that shit only happens in movies, books, anime, comics and other etcetera etcetera kinds of modern entertainment. I'll probably walk off, thinking I'll disappear and come back some decades later, be a hero or something. When actually, I'll make it a few miles before I'm beat, violated, spit on and finally eaten by wolves at 3 in the morning.

Hell, I'm still a virgin. I got close to changing that status a few years back. I've lost all interest in those kinda things now-care too little to give a fuck. But apparently, I gave a fuck a few years ago, when I *almost* lost my virginity, and that too with my cousin.

My cousin's a year older than me. She's got a hot body, envy of all the girls, target for all the boys. Back then, I had an eye on her too.

We lived in the same area, our homes a minute's walking distance. We'd gone to the same middle school as well. So yeah, we mostly came back home together.

One day after school, we were heading for the school's exit, when she asked me – 'Hey cuz, think we can have a relationship?' I'll be honest, I was staggered back then. I was like – is she fucking serious? Or is she crazy? I'd replied in a positive manner, tagging this at the end-'…you mean, like more than cousins? Like a couple?' She'd replied looking away from me-'Uh, yeah.'

I'd made a move back then. Back then, (laughs) I couldn't figure out why I'd done that. Now that I've 'matured' more, I know it was a rash action stimulated by my hormones during puberty, and probably cause I had a crush on her. I'd confronted her, pushing her back to the wall, leaning in, and resting my hand my hand on her side.

Might be a good time to tell, we were more or less the same height, so I didn't have to bend to look into her eyes like most of these scenes went in movies and animes. I'd whispered into her ear – 'Like, doing this kinda stuff?' She'd tried to push me back, blushing and stuttering. 'O-oi. Wha-what're you doing? Someone might see...'

At that time I'd more or less pulled her to a storage room (where else?) and bolted it tight. She was leaning back on the wall, panting. I remember making a mental note of just how freaking hot she was. "He-Hey…"

I'd closed in on her before she'd finished speaking, and leaned towards her. Suddenly, my face was half an inch away from hers, almost touching, and eyes interlocked. Next moment, I'd touched down my lips on hers, in a beautiful and sensational kiss. Yeah, I know I sound corny. From her reaction, it was probably her first kiss, as it was mine.

The kiss had gone on longer than expected, and only stopped when we both noticed that my hand had made its way up to her ass. Our lips parted and she pushed me away. 'Hey, stop.' She'd looked up at me, and god she looked so-fuckin'-cute. Not to mention, those two perfectly shaped boobs wiggling about her chest, begging to be groped. 'You're not gonna rape me are you?'

Back then (sorry), I'd thought-Why the fuck not? Now, I'm not so sure. I hadn't replied and had just kissed her again, more aggressively this time. Again, she'd broken the kiss and said-'You-you wouldn't rape your cousin, r-right?' In reply, I put my hand up her skirt, running it on her thigh. She made an immensely cute noise.

'Something tells me you WANT to get raped.' This time, she didn't reply. I'd kissed her again, and unbuttoned her shirt in the meanwhile. Her breasts were hidden behind a bra, and he moaned when I touched one. "St-Sto-Stop… Pl-Please…" she whispered slowly.

"Sorry cuz, but you're too freaking cute.

AND right now I'm boring you with a story that has every right to end up on a sex-stories site, so where was I? Ah yes, the problems of the modern teenagers.

All that said, I hardly give a fuck to anything anymore. I don't even know what I wanna be when I grow up. Hold on a sec, according to my parents, I'm "All Grown-Up now", so I have hundreds of duties and bla bla bla…

Sometimes, I just wanna jump. Not on a trampoline, asshole. You think I'm that fucking stupid? Jump from a cliff or something, and its, Sayonara, people! If you're still too stupid to get it, I'm referring to suicide, you worthless piece of shit. But, I eventually figured out I had better things to do, like this. Or maybe shoot some bitches on my way out.

Right now, I'm walking down the road. I look around, and see the most fucked-up scene ever. Two cops drunk, gambling with a murderer who's probably as high as the clouds now, a black guy trying to rape a woman in public, a young couple fucking each other in an alley (a closer look tells you they're twins), some mafia don beating up some punk who probably went way overdue with a debt (or probably slept with the boss's daughter), the latter being highly probable. What the fuck was happening to this place?

All in all, the worst part of town.

I exited this 'hood' and went on to more civilized areas, to my targeted destination. People pass me by. I don't give a fuck to them, they don't give a fuck to me. Suddenly, I feel like I'm a crow. Nobody gives a fuck to it, and neither does it give a fuck to anybody. It just goes about its business, invisible. I reach the meeting spot, and text my friend. He arrives shortly, and hands me my package. 'This one gonna make some noise!'

The package was for me to indulge in my pastime. That is, blowing stuff up. I just like explosions. To get explosions, you obviously got explode stuff (duh). So, you probably know what's in the package. How do I get 'em? I do stuff for the people who get 'em for me. By stuff, I mean blowing up the fucking thing they want blown up. So everybody's happy, woo hoo, now go fuck your mom up the ass or something. -.-

I make my way to the barn on the far-east side of town. A man's sleeping inside, and broken shit and fucked up dingdongs here and there. I place the package at his side, set the timer and make my way out, to a high hill some distance away.

As I watch the barn go up in flames, the sweet sound of explosion reaches my ears, and I lie back. By now, you're probably wondering who the fuck I am, and what the fuck is going on. Well, I got news for you buddy- I'm nobody. I'm anonymous. Nothing's going on. Because, once you learn to not give a fuck, at the end of the day, every day is a day well spent. I stand up, and start walking back.

"**By the way, name's Lynch."**


End file.
